


Jack and Nisha Have a Fight

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Phone Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack got clingy, madam Moxxie dropped him like a bad habit. It was inevitable it would happen again, but Nisha has her own way of handling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Nisha Have a Fight

 

Nisha stepped gingerly over the body of a dead Hyperion combat engineer. Her boots left a trail of bloody footprints on the spotless metal floors. A small accent to the breadcrumb trail of dead bodies that marked her path of destruction.

She stepped in front of the fast travel station she had fought her way through the latest platoon of soldiers to reach and tapped at the holographic screen. A red warning popped up. Helios was on lockdown, and as far as the system was concerned, there wouldn't be transit in or out until it was lifted.

Nisha smirked, pleased that Jack wasn't making this easy for her. It was moments like this that reminded her why she loved him.

Nisha knew the way to the nearest shuttle bay. It was the same one Jack had tried to use to escape the lost legion attack a year ago. Fighting her way through waves of armed men to reach it would be a nice memento of the day she and Jack first met.

It was the perfect anniversary present, much better then the jewelry Jack had tried to give her earlier that day. (Though she was still planning to pawn that off for extra cash.)

Nisha wasn't the type to believe in love at first sight, and when she first laid eyes on Jack, all she had seen was a pretty guy with more money than common sense. She had rolled her eyes the first time he had complemented her. Then a week and the adventure of her life later; she was in his bed, pinning him down underneath her, and kissing the blue markings the Eridian artifact had left.

Nisha loved Jack with all her heart. But she loved the real Jack, the one underneath his mask. Not the figure carved into his golden statues and painted in murals all over Helios.

Every once and a while Jack tried to get her to play his games. To become the queen for his kingdom. It was a sweet if misguided gesture, and one Nisha would sooner die than take him up on.

Jack had let it go in the past, but today he had decided to take her position literally.

He had tried to put his foot down. Demanding she stay with him on Helios and not go back to Pandora. He had enough agents on the planet now that there was no reason to send her out on missions, and she had more then earned an early retirement from bounty hunting.

Nisha had disagreed, and Jack had not taken it well. Now she was fighting for her right to leave Helios alive.

Still, what was any good relationship without an attempted homicide? Or maybe a lot of attempted homicide.

Either way, this was still the best anniversary ever in her book.

* * *

 

Jack called her half a week later. She was sitting at her kitchen table in her bra and panties and halfway through a bowl of morning Grits.

"Nisha, I-"

"Are you calling me because you want me to come over for make-up sex?"

"What?! No-"

Nisha never herd the end of the sentence because she hung up her ECHO. It rang again, but she tossed it into her bedroom and buried it under a pile of pillows. She finished getting dressed and picked out her weapons for the day. She had three contracts she needed to fill and she didn't have any time to waste.

* * *

 

Two days after that she picked up another call from him. Nisha set in on speaker and rested her ECHO on the table, leaving both hands free to clean her pistol with a rusty brown rag. It, and most of the rest of her, was covered in the blood of the seven Hyperion assassins she had found snooping around her cottage.

"You're being really difficult, Nish."

"I know, But I can't help it. You know I like it when you're angry."

Nisha laughed, put her gun down, and propped her elbows up against her kitchen table.

"Come on big boy. Tell me how badly you want to wrap your hands around my throat. I'm sure by now you can hardly stand it." Nisha purred.

Jack groaned and Nisha herd his chair gliding over the floor as he pushed himself away from the microphone. Knowing Jack, he would probably agonise over the decision to play along for exactly ten seconds before giving into her.

When he came back she could hear him breathing deeper.

"Oh baby, you have noooooo idea. At this point, I want to freaking **step** on your windpipe and crush the life out of you."

Nisha moaned at the imagery. Her right hand closed over the clasp on her belt and she popped it open. she slipped her hand into her panties and pressed her fingertips against her clit. She was already little wet from the few hits Jack's assassins had managed to land on her.

"But you'd make me scream for you first, right? how would you do it?"

Simple, I'd get a nice sharp knife, open you up, and hang you up by your wrists so I can watch you bleed all nice and pretty for me."

Nisha didn't muffle the sounds she made as she fingered herself. She heard Jack undoing his pants on the other end of the line. The thought of him alone in his office, jerking off to his plans to murder her made her body temperature rise by at least a few degrees.

"And you would fuck me raw while you were watching me bleed, wouldn't you?"

"Hell yes, and I'd dig my fingers into your wounds every time you started to enjoy it, make you cry until your voice gave out."

Nisha gasped. She had only just started, but after a week of sexual tension and attempted murder, her body was just dying to have a proper orgasm. She moaned out his name, rocking her hips as she rode her fingers and rubbed her thumb over her clit.

"and then… ohhhh, then, I'd pull out just before I finish, shoot you right between your gorgeous eyes, and come all over your twitching corpse," Jack growled.

Nisha rested her head on the table, not holding back her voice at all as her inner walls tightened around her fingers. By the sounds of it, that had pushed Jack over the edge too. The paired lover's cries falling in sync, despite the fact they were over 400,000 kilometers apart.

A moment of peace asserted itself as Jack and Nisha lapsed into shallow panting and their mutual afterglow.

As was his habit, Jack was the first to speak.

"I'm sending a transport down to pick you up. You had better be on it."

"Aww, I was really starting to enjoy being a Hyperion outlaw. Can't I have at least another week?"

"I don't think I could stand another week, babe. Besides, I got you a new anniversary present. Something I know you'll like this time."

Nisha perked up at the promise of gifts.

"Is it a new pair of boots? or a gun?"

"Ha! Please, this is Handsome Jack you're talking to. Think much, much bigger."

"Mmmm, you spoil me rotten, Handsome. Please keep it up."

Nisha hung-up her echo and popped into her bedroom to change into her favorite black bra and panty set. Dark clothing had the twin uses of being intimidating, and also resistant to blood stains. With any luck, she would need both aspects tonight.

* * *

 

"You're giving me a town?"

"Not just any town, a town full of bandit scum to string up by their necks. A lawless hell-scape just waiting for a badass chick with a big gun to bring peace and order. Your own little slice of Pandora just the way you like it."

Jack opened the wooden box he had brought down from Helios with him, and pulled out a glimmering golden star with a pale teal light in the center. He pined it to the front of Nisha's overcoat in about the same place he liked to wear his pocket watch.

"So Sherriff, what should we name this little shithole? I'm thinking new-new Haven, name it after the last town full of bandits we ripped through together."

Nisha tilted her head to the side, considering the town that stretched out around her from her vantage point on the top of the train station clock tower. At the very end of the town square a wooden gallows stood empty, ropes swaying gently in the dry desert air.

"Lets name it Lynchwood."

"…um, sure? I guess."

Jack frowned, no doubt he had already made up stationary or something with his preferred name. he would have to suck it up though, this was Nisha's town now and she called the shots. Handsome Jack might have been King on all other parts of Pandora, but here he would get down on his knees for her just like everyone else.

Nisha grabbed Jack by the front of his leather vest and kissed him hard, nearly bruising both their lips in the process.


End file.
